Sólo un besito
by lunatik-love
Summary: Sirius hizo una apuesta y ahora necesita la ayuda de Remus para no tener que pagarle a Potter. El fic es tan corto que si les digo algo mas ya tienen toda la historia xD. Participa en el Reto: Bésame del foto Weird Sisters.


**Disclaimer:** ¬¬ Sabes que ME ENCANTARÍA ser JK...

**Advertencia:** Si no les gusta el Slash... a mi si xD No es nada terrible, sólo en un besito *-*

_Reto Bésame. Un reto creado por mi toronjita *inserte corazón*. -Especiales gracias a mi esposa argentina favorita, Rosie with Pants, por betearme- ¡Dejen Reviews! vivo por ellos :D_

* * *

**Sólo un besito**

-¡Vamos Lupin! ¡Que no es tan grave!

Remus se paró de golpe en ese preciso momento, casi logrando que su mejor amigo se estampara contra su espalda, se giró lenta y amenazadoramente para fulminar al chico con la mirada.

Desde hacia ya veinte minutos que el sueño de toda adolescente residente en Hogwarts, Sirius Black, perseguía a Remus por los pasillos del castillo. Lupin se encontraba caminando hacia la biblioteca, un tranquilo paseo que hacía a diario para repasar las materias del día sin los molestos gritos de la sala común y sin las pelotas terroristas que invadían los patios del colegio, cuando escucha que alguien gritaba su nombre. Sirius. Se arrepentiría de haberse detenido a ver que quería. Remus se consideraba un verdadero maestro en el arte de "Hacer caso omiso a lo que diga Sirius", pero este era tan insoportable, tan irritante, tan odioso y tan insistente (con su fallidos intento de voz tierna -su voz era grave y rasposa- y sus continuos jalones de túnica para llamar la atención) que había, por fin, acabado con la última gota de paciencia que el joven prefecto conservaba. Esa tarde Sirius había logrado lo que nunca nadie antes había logrado: exasperar a Remus Lupin.

-¿Que no es tan grave, Canuto?

Caminaba desafiantemente en dirección al animago y antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensarlo dos veces se encontraba a pocos centímetros del aludido, el que miraba a su amigo divertido, con ojos risueños, semblante relajado y una sonrisa burlona en los labios. _Podía escuchar los imparables chillidos de Sirius en la biblioteca, moviéndose incomodo en su asiento, tarareando una canción, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa... irritándolo, no dejándolo concentrarse._ Necesitaba que dejara esa estúpida idea suya, si no, la deseada paz de la biblioteca de desvanecería entre suplicas caninas.

-Es sólo un pequeño besit--

-¿¡Sólo un besito!? -Gracias a una estúpida e infantil apuesta (quien podía comer más pasteles de melaza en diez minutos) ahora Sirius tenía que besar a Remus o entregar sin queja alguna doce galleons al primogénito de los Potter. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar a Sirius que el postre favorito de James era tarta de melaza? -Sirius... Somos hombres. Somos amigos. MEJORES AMIGOS. Por más que me lo pidas, no te besaré.

_Ya podía escucharle en su cabeza "es sólo un insignificante besito Lunático"  
_  
-Quien lo diría. El gran Remus Lupin, prefecto del año, Merodeador por excelencia, premio anual en potencia y modelo de ciudadano... Homofóbico.

-No mezcles las cosas, no intentes manipularme, te conozco bien, Black -Escupía las palabras. Sirius dio un respingo al oír su apellido saliendo de los labios de Remus -No soy Homofóbico y lo sabes. Y aún así no te besaré. Sería muy irresponsable de parte de un prefecto, estaría fomentando esas estúpidas -y por lo demás ilegales- apuestas y por ende, no lo haré. -_Esto había llegado demasiado lejos._

En ese momento algo en la mirada de Sirius cambió. Quizás fue que se dio cuenta que perdía terreno, perdería la apuesta y tendría que pagarle los doce galleons a Jimmy. Quizás fue la desesperación de perder o el orgullo de la familia Black, pero al parecer Sirius se vio en aprietos y decidió usar su arma secreta. Abrió sus ojos, sus cejas bajaron y su labio inferior se asomo formando un Puchero. Era un arma infalible. Remus no podía resistiese a un Puchero, iba en contra de su naturaleza. Ahora Lunático estaba acabado.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Canuto? No uses esa cara conmigo. -Remus aparto ágilmente la mirada de su amigo, pero este fue más rápido y volvió a interferir en su campo visual.

-Por favor -Remus se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino rumbo a la biblioteca con Sirius pegado a sus talones.

-No

_Podía sentirle en la biblioteca, susurrándole al oído_

-Por favor

-No Canuto. No te voy a besar

-Por favor

_Sentado a su lado, Leyendo sus apuntes, siendo molesto a propósito.  
_  
-¡Que No!

_"Bésame Lunático. Es sólo un besito."_

-¡Por Favor!

_"Un simple y pequeño beso"_

-¡No es NO, Canuto!

"¡_Uno pequeñito!"  
_  
-¡¡POR FAVOR!!

-¡¡AAHHH!!!

Remus giró sobre sus talones, en un movimiento casi imperceptible tomó la cara de Sirius entre sus manos y con un "¡¡Dios Sirius, como jodes!!" juntó sus labios con los del atónito chico, quien en ese momento no podía hacer nada más que quedarse ahí pasmado y dejarse hacer.

Labios con labios, narices chocando incomodas y los parpados tan fuertemente cerrados que llegaba a marear. Después de unos segundos de contacto, Remus aflojó su amarre y los dos chicos de separaron torpemente. Había sido un beso corto y un tanto brusco, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Sirius ya tenía lo que quería y él era libre para ir donde quisiera. Remus se dio media vuelta y emprendió -esta vez solo- el camino a la callada y acogedora biblioteca. Pasaría una tarde de gratificante y productivo estudio y no tendría que volver a preocuparse de su estúpido amigo.

O eso era lo que él pensaba. Sólo llego a la esquina del corredor cuando sintió una mano que lo sujetaba de la muñeca y no necesito darse vuelta para saber quién era. Sirius había salido del shock inicial que es que tu mejor amigo te bese sin avisar –aunque tú se lo pidieras antes- y había corrido hasta alcanzarle. Su cara no había cambiado en absoluto a como la tenía antes de besar a Remus, sus ojos brillaban con malicia y su sonrisa gamberra se torcía en una mueca de soberbia que desconcertaba a Remus.

-Remus, cariño, gracias por el beso, pero por si se te olvidaba la apuesta es con James y a menos que le lo golpearan con una bludger y sus neuronas no funcionen bien va a querer que le de pruebas… y admitámoslo, mi palabra no es la más confiable de todas…

Lo había olvidado por completo. Malditos sean James, Sirius y sus apuestas. El beso anterior no había sido útil y ahora tendría que volver a besar a Sirius enfrente de James.

-Ah, y para cuando estemos con James… -Sirius paso su brazo por los hombros del paralizado Remus y lo guió corredor abajo, alejándose cada vez mas de su deseada biblioteca- ¿Podrías ser un poco más delicado? Besarte es peor que besar a uno de los escregutos de Hagrid…

* * *


End file.
